YA NO MÁS AMIGOS
by Cacciatore-Souh
Summary: -- UA--¿Cuantos tipos de amor hay? amor familiar, de amigos, de tu persona especial... ¿que qué pasa cuando un sentimientos de más de amigos aparece? ¿es normal que a alguien le le guste su mejor amigo? Entren y lean! Lelouch-X-Suzaki


______________________Extraño Sentimiento ________________________

_Esa mañana me levante temprano, estos últimos días había sufrido insomnio, y no podía dormir nada bien, unas leves ojeras recorrían mis parparos bajos. Aun tenía sueño, pero mi cabeza daba bastantes giros._

_Este había sido la semana más ajetreada desde que me mude a Tokio, por lo regular podía mantener un balance entre los asuntos de la empresa de mi padre, en la que rara vez me inmiscuía, las clases y el comité de alumnos._

_Bueno, según mi acta de nacimiento, me llamo Lelouch Vi Britannia, un chico que trata de vivir una vida normal, tengo 17 años, entre mis rasgos físicos se encuentran mis ojos violetas, cabello negro desordenado y no muy largo, delgado y de estatura media._

_Bueno, creo que también lograron apreciar mi apellido "Vi Britannia" ; y si si están en lo cierto, soy el hijo del dueño de "Britannia Corp. " una de las empresas más grandes de todo Japón, y la encargada de todas las redes de comunicación._

_Estudio en Academia Ashford, una de las más prestigiadas de todo el país, y sobre todo de las más caras, ya estoy cursando mi último año. Y tengo varios amigos._

_--_oye Lelouch, hoy fiesta en la casa de Shirly – me dijo Rivalz, en un tono bajo, ya que aun estábamos en clases.

_--_hay estaré.

--oye, como que fiesta en mi casa? – esta vez hablo en su defensa Shirly, pegándole un buen golpe por abajo a a Rivalz.

-- Señorita Fenette, como veo que platica es más interesante que mi clase, puede salirse a terminar afuera, junto con su compañía –dijo profesor de Química, Orange-kun, bueno, no se llamaba así, pero era el apodo en su trabajo, durante las mañanas daba clases en la academia, pero en las tardes trabajaba medio turno en la empresa.

--no volverá a pasar sensei – se disculpo rápidamente Rivalz.

_No era una persona muy sociable fuera de mi círculo de amigos, que se cerraba únicamente a los del comité de alumnos, que era donde pasaba la mayor parte de la jornada escolar._

_Normalmente organizábamos muchos festivales y fiestas, aunque todas eran después de las tres de la tarde, ya que últimamente la dirección estaba más al pendiente de los horarios del alumnado._

--Ya se! Se me acaba de ocurrir la mejor de las ideas! –grito Milly, la presidenta del comité .

--ahora que idea loca estas planeando – fue lo único que me limite a decir, ya que las ideas de ella siempre eran locas.

--Vamos a crear el Ashford-Post – ahí vamos, otro gran discurso de nuestra presidenta. – primera vamos a crear un buzón, después todos los chicos mandar sus cartas, y nosotros las enviamos, será como se hacía a la antigua, tu mandas tu carta, y el señor del correo te la lleva. Si!! Antes de morir mi madre, una vez me conto que ella había recibido muchas cartas.

--Si!!! Que emoción! –dijo Nina.

--y al último va a haber un baile, y se coronaran a el chico y la chica que tengan más cartas. El 14 en la noche.

--vaya Milly, tu sí que tienes ideas buenas. –aunque no lo admitiera, Rivalz estaba locamente enamorado de Milly, pero nunca se había atrevido a confesárselo.

--Sentimos llegar tarde… -- dijeron al mismo tiempo Kallen y Suzaku, venían corriendo y se les notaba algo cansados.

--ese club los está matando –dijo Rivalz, quien siempre estaba atento a todas las conversaciones.

Kallen y Suzaku pertenecían al club de robótica, y este año estaban trabajando en un proyecto de un robot.

--lo siento, es que estamos trabajando en el segundo modelo del Knightmare, queremos arreglar las fallas y agregar nuevas cosas. –agredo Kallen.

--además estamos planeando que cumpla los requisitos para entrar en el Geass –continuo Suzaku.

--Enserio entraran en el Geass, eso es genial. –hablo por primera vez Nina, quien estaba trabajando en su ordenador.

--Que es el Geass? –pregunto Rivalz.

--es el concurso más importante de robótica del país, en el que se enfrentan a combate las creaciones de los alumnos de instituto. – me decido a hablar, estaba un poco aburrido.

--y tu como sabes eso Lelouch? --de finitimo, a veces Rivalz pregunta más cosas de las que una persona puede contestar.

--Cornelia es la actual campeona, y a veces le ayudo con sus prototipos.

--como sea… --dijo Milly, y después se dirigió a el altavoz – Estudiantes de la academia Ashford, les habla la presidenta, les informo que este San Valentín haremos un juego de cartas, todos tienen derecho a enviar 5 cartas a la persona que quieran, las depositaran en los diferentes buzones que hay por todos lados. Y el mismo día habrá un baile que se celebrara en los jardines de la escuela, además de una gran sorpresa. Gracias…

_Había pasado una semana desde que nuestra presidenta hizo la invitación, y ya teníamos 4970 cartas, solo faltaban las del comité, entre Nina, Shirly y la presidenta se habían encargado de acomodarlas._

_Y hoy ya era el gran día, a mi me había tocado toda la organización junto a Suzaku y Kallen. Pero no me quejo, todo por tal de no estar con las cartas._

_Habíamos hablado con el club de jardinería, música, cocina y otros más que nos apoyarían con el evento, siempre sumamente exagerados._

_--_Suzaku, Kallen, Lelouch, sus cartas –hablaba Milly mientras cargaba 2 carritos tipo supermercado llenos de cartas.

--creo que eres popular entre la comunidad femenina, Suzaku, quien lo diría amigo.

--estas son para ti Suzaku –dijo entregando unos 50 sobres amarrados con una liga –estos para ti Kallen –le dijo entregándole un bonche como con el doble que los del primero.—y estos para ti Lelouch – me dijo entregándome los 2 carritos –cuando desocupes los carritos, los llevas a el club de construcciones.

-quee? --pregunte atónito, no es que no las quisiera, si no que pasara esto en verdad me lo temía.

--espero que te guste la corona, Lelouch, nos vemos.

_El baile estuvo bastante aburrido para mi, después de recibir la supuesta corona, baile con Shirly, la ganadora, después de todo, no quería decepcionar a mi mejor amiga no yendo al evento, sin contar que la presidenta me trituraría_

_Pero en cuanto pude me escape, y me fui a recostar en el pasto, junto a un pequeño lago a las orillas de las instalaciones de la escuela después de una pequeña elevación,_

_Ya casi me había quedado dormido, cuando escuche un pequeño grito, y alguien que caía por una_ la lomita rodando, me levante pero en ese instante me cayo encime y rodamos otras 2 vueltas para caer arriba de mi nuevamente, no era muy pesado, pero aun no lo lograba reconocer.

--Lelouch… --me dijo lentamente, aun permanecía sobre mi y nuestras caras a escasos centímetros.

--Suzaku ... –le conteste de igual forma, en ese instante miles de sensaciones recorrieron todo mi cuerpo, jamás me había sentido así frente a mi mejor amigo, desde pequeños a veces hasta dormíamos en la misma cama de pequeños, pero esto era algo nuevo, algo que jamás había sentido.

--yo... lo siento … por haber caído sobre ti… --me dijo, o al menos lo intento, después trato de levantarse, pero torpemente volvió a caer sobre mí, bueno, esta escena la había visto en varias de las películas románticas que a veces veía mi hermana… espera… románticas…?

Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos, pensamientos que solo habían durado medio segundo, y durante el otro medio vi lentamente como Suzaku caía lentamente sobre si… y nuestros labios se empezaron a juntar hasta quedar totalmente unidos.

Ninguno de los 2 hizo movimiento alguno durante los siguientes 5 segundos, por mi mente era recorrida por miles de imágenes de nosotros juntos, no supe en qué momento ese beso se había convertido en algo agradable. Pero aun seguíamos pasmados, ninguno reacciono, solo nos mirábamos a los ojos.

Ambos nos separamos lentamente y nos sentamos, uno frente al otro, pero nuestra mirada jamás se separo una de la otra.

--yo— dijimos al mismo tiempo, ambos tratábamos de explicar lo sucedido de manera lógica, pero solo logro que ambos nos riéramos, e inconscientemente el espacio entre nosotros volviera a disminuir, hasta sellar otro beso, un beso que probablemente empezó tierno, pero después se convirtió en algo demandante, y hay terminamos, de nuevo tirados en el suelo. Besándonos. Con cada beso, un mar de sensaciones me llenaba, y una pequeña descarga eléctrica me tomaba, haciendo que hasta el último bello de mi cuerpo se erizara.

--Lelouch!!! Suzaki!!!! – se escuchaban múltiples voces a lo lejos, y ese fue en el momento en que nos separamos, definitivamente a ninguno nos convenía que nos vieran en tal situación.

_Ha pasado casi un mes desde aquella ocasión, Suzaki y yo seguimos actuando normal, como si nada hubiese pasado, claro, a veces había ciertas miradas durante las clases, y uno que otro sonrojo de vez en cuando._

_--_oye Kallen, que te parece si vamos a cenar hoy? –le dijo Susaki a Kallen, pero por alguna razón, me afecto más de lo que debería, y peor aun, no fue por celos a Kallen, si no Sazuki, tenía celos de que mi mejor amigo saliera con alguien, la razón? No se, pero esto me llenaba de rabia.

Después de salir de la escuela, me fui directo a mi casa, y me encerré en mi habitación, no sé que me pasaba, pero no era nada bueno. Poco después mi hermana me pidió que si podía ir a salir a comprarle unas piezas para su último knightmare, en el que estaba trabajando.

Asentí, debía perder el tiempo con algo, y que mejor manera que tomar aire fresco.

Pero fue peor, algo dentro de mí exploto a ver a la cierta parejita dándose un beso un una de las tiendas de una gran plaza.

En ese momento me regrese inmediatamente a la casa, pero me percate que estaba vacía. Y al salir me encontré nada más ni nada menos que con Villeta, una de mis compañeras del club a que pertenecía, era un año más grande que yo, pero sabía que estaba loca por mi, y una gran idea se me ocurrió.

--hola Villeta, como has estado preciosa –le dije de una manera muy seductora, primero me miro de una forma rara, pues ella mucho antes se me había insinuado, pero siempre la cortaba a la primera.

--que pasa Lelouch… por qué tan…

--bueno, yo me preguntaba, mi casa está sola y yo tan solito… --dije lo último de manera triste, ella rápido entendió a donde quería llegar, y solo sonrió, y son decir nada, ambos entramos a la gran mansión, subimos las escaleras hasta mi cuarto… y nuevamente sin decir nada, todo empezó por si solo.

Subimos hasta su habitación, algo me parecía raro, pero en ese momento no me importo, solo quería estar con Lelouch, y mínimo por ese momento, se suya…

* * *

El comenzó a besarme rápidamente en los labios, mas que ser algo tierno, era demandante, en su cara no había expresión alguna, sus manos se paseaban libremente, primero en mi cintura, después se colaron hasta debajo de mi blusa, y comenzaba a subir. Mientras que con la desocupada daba un especie de masaje en mi trasero. No era el Lelouch que conocía, pero algo me impedía abofetearlo y salir de esa casa, el si causaba en mi algo, sus manos y boca si sabían cómo causar placer a una mujer, aunque aun no hacíamos nada, me sentía completamente excitada.

Despojo la mano que jugaba en mi trasero y se des hiso de mi blusa, siguiendo con mi falda al igual que de su playera, mis manos jugaban en su torso, y después me cargo hasta la cama…

* * *

_Abri los ojos, era de día, vi el reloj que estaba en la mesa de noche y vi que eran las 6, pero después vi otra cosa que me llamo la atención… "pm" que hacia durmiendo a esa hora, jamás lo había hecho, después me di cuenta de que estaba desnudo y no solo eso, había otro individuo en mi cama, me levante y me vestí rápidamente y Salí a buscar a alguien en casa, lo más seguro en que no hubiera nadie, aunque a mi habitación nadie entraba, eso era más que suerte, ya que si mi padre viera esto, me desheredaría al instante._

_--_Loluch que pasa? – me pregunto la aun más dormida que despierta, aun seguía acostada.

--nada, solo que nos quedamos dormidos. –

--yo... Yo me tengo que ir –y sin más se cambio y salió de mi casa a toda prisa.

Cosa que me daba gusto, ya que en cualquier momento alguien podría llegar, y no me conviniera que alguien hubiera visto tal escena. Pero en ningún momento sentí nada, tuve sexo con la chica más sexy de toda la escuela, y no sentí nada, hasta por un momento imagine a mi mejor amigo en lugar de ella.

Algo me estaba pasando, y ese algo no me gustaba para nada, había tenido algo así como sueños sexuales con mi mejor amigo, bueno, si hubiera sido Shirly, Milly, Kallen, e incluso Nina la que estuviera imaginando sería algo normal, pero esto no estaba en mis planes.

Para mi suerte, ese fin de semana paso rápido, eso era bueno, pero lo peor sería que regresaría a la Academia, la semana pasada no hable casi nada con él, excepto lo que fue sumamente necesario. Y eso se rebaja a, un par de monosílabos.

--Señor Kururugi y Vi Britannia, ya que están tan interesados en la clase, ambos me realizaran un ensayo de 20000 palabras sobre el tema de la clase. Para mañana en equipo.–de nuevo ese molesto maestro, ni siquiera estaba hablando, solo miraba perdidamente por la ventana, pero no me percate que mi amigo hacia los mismo.

-- Claro Sensei – si, adoraba que le dijera de esa forma.

Mi padre últimamente estaba bastante ocupado con la empresa, y nos había pedido ayuda con eso.

Odysseus, Schneizel, Clovis, y Guinevere estaban a cargo de otras empresas situadas aqui en Tokio, de hecho solo había sucursales aquí en Tokio, para comodidad de la familia, según mi padre.

Después de la escuela nos reunimos en mi casa, nos llevaron comida a la habitación, y empezamos a trabajar en mi ordenador.

--creo que podemos sacar la información del portal del libro –me dijo – así podremos terminar rápidamente.

--claro, es una muy buena idea, además tengo alguna información de eso en mi computador. –Así será más rápido, solo será como hacer un collage,

Llevábamos un mes que no platicábamos así, un mes que no iba a mi casa, un larguísimo mes.

Ambos trabajábamos rápidamente, después de todo, no era un trabajo corto, y tampoco quería meterme en problemas, y tenía que sacar buenas notas, después de todo, estaba en una guerra, una guerra contra mis propios hermanos, y solo el mejor, podría dirigir la compañía, aunque el primogénito ya tenía ventaja, cosa que no me importaba, yo iba a ser el director, a como de lugar.

--Señor Lelouch… Tiene una llamada de Milly –se escucho que tocaban la puerta y hablaban desde afuera.

--Dile que no estoy. –le dije para que se fuera.

Y gire mi cabeza bruscamente de nuevo al ordenador para seguir trabajando, pero de una extraña manera, solo me tope con un rostro a ligeros milímetros

Mi cerebro estaba en blanco, pero logre sentir un leve quemazón en mis pómulos, y me di cuenta que a mi "amigo" le pasaba lo mismo.

-Lelouch… yo… --fue lo único que pudo auricular.

--Lo siento, Suzaki, aunque se de sobra que esto está mal, y que tal vez ya no seremos amigos nunca más… últimamente yo... – pero mi voz fue interrumpida de nuevo por su dulce voz.

--te quiero Lelouch… --eso si no me lo esperaba, estaba desconcertado, pero lo único que hice fue embozar una sonrisa, no una de las que acostumbraba, más bien era algo más dulce y tierno.

--y yo a ti Suzaki…-- en ese momento, la poca distancia disminuyo a nada.

Fue un dulce beso, tal vez el mejor de mi vida, que incluso comparado con la que se consideraba la mejor chica de la escuela, quedaba corto. Muy cortó.


End file.
